zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Souta (Gin)
Souta is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. He is initially one of the major antagonists, but would later become one of the protagonists, under the name of Gin. Overview Souta, along with Felme, Zairin and Georg is one of Digald's highest-ranking officials, and answers only to Jiin himself. It is explained that is a child with the special ability to instantly be able to control any Zoid he wishes, but no other insight is offered into his background. He was usually seen with Felme, who had been assigned to "babysit" him while he was in Digald. Initially, he was quite arrogant and spoilt, and did not care for authority or human life. He was quick to anger, and often responded in a ruthless manner. He piloted the Bio Kentro, and proved to be a formidable adversary, but was defeated when the Mugen Liger was first deployed. He did not die, and was left, badly injured and amnesic in the city of Zuuri. Here, he was found my Rei Mii, who dubbed him Gin, after the word for Silver, which was the colour of a necklace he was wearing at the time. He proved to be quite mentally unstable, as he was prone to panic attacks, and had a great fear of being left alone. This caused Mii to spend alot of time with him, quickly becoming his only friend, despite him being known to be a Digald soldier (and he was incarcerated for this reason). Eventually, Mii helped him escape his captivity in Zuuri, only for him to see the Bio Ptera fly overhead, prompting him to instinctively follow it. Here, he would overhear Felme describe him as a broken toy, and, despite her changing her tone when she learnt he had heard her, he rejected her advances. She promptly tried to kill him (and Ron, Mii and Ruuji, who were nearby), only for the Digald resistance to intervene and save him, declaring him an ally afterward. Now knowing of his ability to pilot any Zoid (which he had overheard from Felme), he helped Kotona pilot the Gildragon on the trip to Sora city. He would be present in the final battle, where he would pilot a silver Lanstag equipped with the Bio Kentro's beast slayer as its Lance. This Zoid would be destroyed by Jiin, but he would be saved by Felme before the final blow could be struck. As a side note, he is remarkably skilled at drawing sketches. Personality In Digald, Souta was an arrogant, spoiled, and a brat. He would boss people around, and not hesitate in ordering executions for even mild offences against Digald. When his Zoid was injured by the Murasame Liger, he would become filled with rage, and try desperately to kill Ruuji. As Gin, he was completely different. Initially prone to panic attacks, brought on by his defeat at the hands of the Liger, he would be befriended by Mii, where he would grow to be a relatively normal boy, eventually becoming one of her comrades in the fight against Jiin. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Boasting the ability to control any Zoid, Souta/Gin would prove to be a highly competent pilot. Undeniably, some of his early successes could be attributed to the fact that he was in control of the Bio Kentro, who's ability to shoot homing projectiles, as well as the fact that it had two large lances for close-range combat, meant that it was a very powerful Zoid. Other than this, he and Kotona were able to land the Gildragon in the extremely small gate that was made available to them by the people of Sora city (who had not wanted the Zoid to enter the much larger main gate). His final deployment in the Lanstag would not be very successful, but as his opponent was the extraordinarily powerful Bio Tyranno, his skill wasn't the most important factor at play in this defeat. Relationships Like ever other character, Souta (Gin) has his own unique relationships. Felme: Initially, Felme was put in charge of looking after Souta. She would prove manipulative, playing with Souta's emotions to get him to obey her. When he eventually found out about this, he rebelled against her, only for her to try and kill him. In the final episode, Felme would prove to have some lingering sentiment for the boy, and would be killed while saving him from Jiin. Rei Mii: Mii tended to Souta after he was left in Zuuri when his Zoid exploded, and would dub him Gin. They would form a very close friendship, and she would help assimilate him into the anti-Digald movement, thus giving him his first set of true friends. Sort Category:Genesis characters Category:Digald Empire Category:Reformed characters